Certain vehicles include vehicle body openings, such as between passenger spaces and cargo spaces, or between a vehicle interior space and the vehicle exterior. Vehicle tailgates and midgates often include a lower panel that is a metal or composite material, and a transparent window connected to the lower panel. The lower panel and the window cooperate to selectively obstruct the body opening. Typically, the lower panel is pivotable to an open position and the window is retractable into a cavity formed by the lower panel when the lower panel is moved to the open position.
An exemplary midgate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,863, issued Feb. 4, 2003 to Renke et al., and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. An exemplary tailgate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,043, issued Apr. 8, 2003 to Smith, and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.